The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a curtain-shaped cover member which is provided at a window of a vehicle.
Some vehicles have been recently equipped with a curtain airbag device to protect a passenger from a side impact load, in addition to an airbag device to protect a passenger from a frontal impact load. In the curtain airbag device, an airbag is stored in a vehicle longitudinal direction at a portion above a window or at an upper portion of a pillar which forms a side face of a vehicle body, and the airbag inflates receiving a gas pressure from an inflator when the side impact load acts from the vehicle side. Herein, the airbag may inflate downward along a window glass or an inner face of the pillar, pressing down or breaking part of a top ceiling which covers a roof panel from the inside of a vehicle compartment, for example.
Meanwhile, a cover member, such as a curtain or blind, which can shut out person's eyes from the vehicle outside may be optionally provided at a side face of the vehicle body beside a rear seat or a rear window in order to ensure a privacy of the passenger in the vehicle compartment or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-48902 discloses a member, as the cover member, which has the above-described curtain-airbag function.
Herein, in case the airbag is configured to inflate downward through a gap which is formed between the window glass and the side end portion of the top ceiling which is pressed down by the inflating airbag when the curtain airbag device is operated, if the above-described cover member, such as the curtain or the blind, is provided at the window, the following problem may occur.
While this kind of cover member generally hangs on the side end portion of the top ceiling beside the window, in case the above-described structure of the curtain airbag device is provided, the airbag of the curtain airbag device may improperly inflate into a space between the cover member and the window glass, resulting in breaking the cover member or forcing the cover member to move toward the inside of the vehicle compartment. Accordingly, a smooth inflation of the airbag would be deteriorated. As a result, it would be actually difficult for the cover member, such as the curtain, to be provided at the window in case the curtain airbag device is provided.
This problem may occur in a situation in which the curtain airbag device is provided at the upper portion of the vehicle-body rear face, for example, a back door, and the airbag inflates downward along a window glass of a rear window of the vehicle-body rear face.